


sleeping beauties

by retribution



Category: Free!
Genre: Clothed Sex, Free! Kink Meme, Frottage, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3391406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retribution/pseuds/retribution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon kink meme fill: a twofer combining requests for quiet sex during a sleepover and sleepy cuddles turn into sexy cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sleeping beauties

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt one: At first, Rin liked to cling and cuddle Rei in his sleep, which Rei thought was fairly normal. Then, Rin's sleep cuddles start getting more sexual, to the point that he kisses, rubs, and even frots and grinds against Rei in his sleep. At first Rei is concerned, but he finds that he shamefully enjoys it a little too much, and decides not to do anything about it (...for science, of course)
> 
> Prompt two: During a sleep over, or in a hotel room while on a trip, Rin and Rei are super horny and they have sex while trying their hardest to keep quiet and not wake anyone up
> 
> I didn't mean to combine both, but I ended up doing so for a reason you shall find out at the end, wink wink.

As it turned out, Rin was not lying when he said he could not sleep without his own pillow. He had wanted to bring it to the sleepover, but could not bear the shame of toting a pillow on the train to Haruka’s house like a huge baby, and of course, none of the spare pillows Haruka offered fit Rin’s very specific criteria for his sleeping pillow.  Only Rei’s pillow came anywhere near to meeting these rigorous standards, and so Rin commandeered Rei’s while Rei had to make do with one of the spares.

That did not, however, explain why Rin ended up using Rei’s pillow to sleep on, and why he instead locked Rei down in a tight embrace as he slept.  Seizing his chance, Rei used the opportunity to scoot his head more over onto his own pillow as Rin snuggled closer to him, still deep in dreamland.  Not the ideal situation, but at least he was back onto his own pillow, even if Rin had claimed most of it.

Rei sighed, trying to relax as best as he could.  It was getting extremely late, and later he would have a long day of studying and hopefully not answering any more of Nagisa’s embarrassing questions, which was what all six of them had been doing until nearly 3 am.  Practicing some breathing exercises, Rei tried to think of peaceful scenery and calming sounds as he lay on his back, arms folded over his stomach, blanket pulled to his chest.

He had almost achieved a state of ultimate relaxation this way when he felt something warm and slightly wet suddenly smack against his ear and almost screamed.  Biting down his shock, he turned his head slightly to see Rin, eyes still closed, move in for another kiss.  Relenting, Rei let Rin place another sleepy peck to his cheek.  Well, Rin was a romantic at heart, after all, maybe he was having a romantic dream.  With a guilty blush, Rei tilted his head to receive another kiss, and had to choke back another scream as Rin went all out with tongue this time.  As much as Rei secretly liked Rin’s affectionate touchy-feely ways, they were in Haruka’s parents’ living room with four of their friends sleeping close by, and this was not the time to be making out.  Maneuvering onto his side, Rei tried to loosen Rin’s arms from his abdomen, but of course he chose the wrong side to turn to, and Rin somehow managed to trap him into another deep kiss, chests bumping, his legs tangling around Rei’s own.

This close, Rei could not fail to notice the hardness poking between his thighs, and reddening furiously, he made a quiet yet desperate attempt to free himself.  His efforts only seemed to worsen the problem, unfortunately.  Rin whined softly in his sleep, his hips beginning to grind against Rei’s body in a slow, rocking rhythm.  To shut him up, Rei quickly brought his mouth to Rin’s for another kiss, relieved when the whining ceased amidst the nearly silent sounds of their lips and tongues gliding against the other.  Then Rin’s hands found their way to Rei’s ass, clutching at it greedily before resuming, with increased vigor, his previous grinding.

“They’re going to wake up, they cannot possibly sleep through this,” Rei thought in despair, horrified at the prospect of any one of his friends catching them in this compromising position, still firmly believing that they had no clue as to the extent of his relations with Rin.  Even worse, his own body was responding enthusiastically to the determined friction at his groin, to the always breathtaking taste and scent and sight of Rin seeking his pleasure.  It lit every one of his nerves on fire, and curiosity driving him into a frenzy of desire, he could not think of anything else but wanting to observe more.  Throwing aside all sense of propriety, Rei clutched at Rin’s hair with his one free hand, tugging at the tousled sweaty locks as he dominated their kissing, as he matched Rin’s pace with his own barely more subdued motions.  Now Rei savored the adrenaline-laced tension of having to keep quiet, Rin’s ever eager response to his taking control.  Feeling Rin’s clothed erection pressing at his thighs, he did his best to clench his legs down around it.  That brought out a low heated groan from Rin, and Rei froze, breaking out into ice cold sweat as his ears strained to catch if anyone had been woken up by the sound.  For a moment he considered the sweet release of death as Sousuke, the one lying closest to them, shifted in his sleep, but thankfully, Sousuke was a deep sleeper and he resumed snoring softly within the next thirty seconds.

Frantic, Rei kissed every sweet murmur and moan from Rin’s mouth as they spilled from his lips, muffling those passionate sounds he would have loved to hear at any other time.  He kept his thighs pressed tight, hoping that would be enough to get Rin off, but of course through so many layers of fabric, he doubted it would work.  Not to mention, he had his own arousal to attend to, feeling it strain through his boxers and pajama trousers, threatening to dampen the fabric with his need. 

“No help for it,” he told himself, ears flaming scarlet as he tugged the waistband of his pajamas and underwear down, then did the same for Rin who wasn’t even wearing any underwear.  The head of his own erection was already leaving trails of dampness against his stomach, and Rin was just as close, his cock heavy and full and dripping while it plunged back and forth in between Rei’s now bare thighs.  At least they were under a blanket, Rei thought, letting himself succumb to achieving orgasm as quickly as possible before Haruka woke up to get himself yet another glass of water.

 

* * *

 

Rin woke up early the next morning feeling totally refreshed despite not having his favorite pillow.  He smiled to see Rei sleeping on the same pillow with him, sharing their blankets, and with a light kiss, he woke Rei up, only to be greeted by an exhausted scowl.

“Rin-san, y-you… you must take responsibility!” Rei hissed under his breath.

“What are you talking about?” Rin whispered back.

Rei threw the blankets off and revealed his nearly naked body, clad in just his boxers, his pajamas folded in a stack between them.

“You have defiled the purity of my new pajamas!  You must take responsibility for them now!”

“I didn’t do anything!  Show me what I did!”

“No, absolutely not!  I-I can’t even think about it!”  Rei’s face was glowing red now, and since he refused to elaborate, Rin carefully poked at the pajamas with one finger.  He didn’t notice anything out of the ordinary, so he pulled the pants out of the pile, noticing immediately its particular quality.

“Aww, did you get a wet dream because of me?” Rin teased, chuckling under his breath.

Rei’s answering glare could have frozen a small European kingdom in the height of summer.  “No, you did.  This was you.”

“Gross!”  Dropping Rei’s pajamas, Rin wiped his hands on his own shirt then noticed the same evidence of what must have been an extremely intense nocturnal emission on his own pants.

“Wait, that can’t all be me…”

The redness that had just colored Rei’s cheeks and ears and neck now immediately flowed to the rest of his body, and Rin began to laugh as quietly as he could.

“So it wasn’t all me.  Fine, I’ll wash your pajamas.  But you can’t get up wearing just your boxers, here, take my shirt.”

“I am not wearing that hideous striped thing!”

“Wear it!”

“N-no!”

Haruka woke up to the sight of his precious kohai being apparently ravished by Rin, and did the first thing that came to mind.  The ensuing tussle woke Nagisa, who decided they must be having a strip pillow fight that Rei was losing for some reason.  By the time Makoto broke everyone up, a pillow had lost its life to the cause, they were covered in feathers, and for some reason much more naked than before.

 

* * *

 

“Just as planned,” Rin muttered under his breath, taking the purple plaid pajamas out of his bag and settling onto his own bunk, Sousuke safely out of their dorm for the next few hours.  The pants would need a good washing, but the shirt was still clean, as far as he could tell.  Time to fix that, he thought, bringing the soft material to his nose, breathing in Rei’s lingering scent as his other hand reached into his jeans.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't you have like 4 other fics to be finishing, you may be thinking. And you would be right to think that. But I am too embarrassed to finish them, so have this just as embarrassing one-shot instead. I don't even know what I'm doing anymore, sorry... /cries a lot


End file.
